


In which Higgs meets a lv 9 Dooms

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: Eden ain't scared of Higgs at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In which Higgs meets a lv 9 Dooms

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I got a silly OPAF (overpowered as FUCK) idea that would not leave my brain so I crapped it out and here we are. 
> 
> Please, if you're so inclined, leave me some love and comments for my 2am silly derpness. I want to see just how awful (or good?) it actually is.

  
I was out on a delivery with Sam when Timefall went ballistic.

"Eden!" Sam called as the thunder cracked across the nearly black sky above them, "I think shelter would be a pretty good idea right about now..."

"If you think so, Sam. Come on," Eden dropped down and patted the ground next to her. "Sit."

"No, not here. We need to find actual shel-"

"Sit." I said firmly and Sam hesitantly sat.

"Closer, Sam. Be leg to leg or something with me. Hurry. That rain's gonna be hitting any moment."

Sam scooted closer and watched me raise my hand, moving from my feet, arching over my and Sam's head and down to his feet. "There we are. Safe and sound."

The rain was coming down in sheets a moment later and Sam was just looking around, shocked and eyeballing me. 

"Eden..." Sam started and then he hushed. 

"Yeah, Sam? “

"What... How are we... The fuck did you just do?" 

"Made a safety tent out of chiral energy. Safe from Timefall, BT'S can't see or sense us, and we are safe from voidouts. Now's the best time to get some sleep. Or do as I do and study the BT'S."

"How did you make this.... Tent...?" 

"Chiral en-" 

"No. I _GET_ that. What _level_ are you?" 

"9? Ish? I'm still getting used to what I can do. Learned this last week. Glad it works. Never had to use it before." 

"Wait. This is the first time you've USED this tent shit?!" 

"Well _yeah_. Ain't been around any Timefall TO try it til now." I stated, then tilted my head. "Ah. My little stalker is close. Real close...." 

"Who?" 

"Higgs. He's been stalking me for a good month, month and a half now. He saw me poof a BT'S cord and send it away without moving a finger. I did though. He just didn't see it." I was quiet again, then hummed a little, "Yup. He's walking this way right now. Off to my left." 

"Fuck."

"He won't hurt us. He can't. And he knows it too." I then lit up when the cloaked man came into view. "Heyo, I was right! The man, the myth, the legend himself." I waved at Higgs as he came up to me and Sam.

"And how is it that NONE of this is affecting you or Sam, hm?" 

" _Duh_ Higgs. Here. Sit down next to me. Make sure you got contact with me. Knee to knee or some shit."

"Oh fuck that, you are _not_ inviting him under this..." Sam choked and I patted his leg.

"It's okay, Sam. Long as youre with me, Higgs is harmless as a angry chihuahua dog. Ankle biter."

Higgs did NOT look happy at that. I just ignored him for the moment until he asked, "What are you?" 

I patted the ground. "Sit."

He stood for a few minutes then did so. I put the Chiral tent over him also and studied him as he studied me. "What am I? I suppose I'm Good. While you're Evil. It's like you're the yang," I held up my fist upside down, "while I'm the yin," I held my other fist right side up then put them together, "and we'd fit perfectly together just like this. Kinda like a 69...." I let my voice fade away as I moved my eyes from his own, down to his junk hidden behind his tan pants and then looked back out at the BT'S. 

"Poor fucks. Probably lived their lives best they could hoping to get to the afterlife to reunite with their loved ones and nope. They ended up as BT's. What a rotten fucking kick in the face...." I held my hand up like a gun, pointed it at a BT'S cord and softly said, "Boom."

The BT let out a horrific scream and disintegrated. 

I was wide eyed and stared from my finger to the empty place the BT was once at and then grinned. "Holy fucking shit. I didn't know that'd work under the tent. Niiiice...." 

I pointed at another, "Go to heaven. Boom." 

It went and I crowed, "I can literally save their souls!!"

Higgs was silent but let out a dangerous growl when I mused, "I wonder if I can reverse those voidouts on Central Knot City and get the people back?" 

I felt Sam stiffen behind me and I glanced back, "What?" 

"Uh.... real bad time to mention that, Eden."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused and Sam sighed, "Because the -" 

"Because the one who orchestrated it and made it happen is sitting right here." Higgs said in a low, dangerous voice. 

I just gazed at him, then said, "Oh." and poofed a few more BT'S away. I then returned to my out loud pondering, "So it'd be a huge thing to reverse, but I really think I can do it. I'll just need extra sleep and extra dinner portions. Need the strength after all. Jesus, Higgs. I swear the angrier you get, the more your eyes sparkle. Rage makes you more and more orgasmic."

Sam choked hard. 

"Sam, you need some water or something?" I asked. "You keep choking. I'm worried about ya. Here." I held out my hand and a bottle of water materialized. "Fresh and cold. Drink it." I handed it back to him over my shoulder then continued watching the BT'S. Higgs' eyes never left me. And he was fuming.

"Higgs?" 

"........ What." He growled malevolently. 

"D'you wanna fuck sometime? I bet something pretty spectacular would happen mixing good and evil like that.... Did you just _spasm_ against me, Sam?" I glanced over my shoulder at him and he just said one word. 

"Gagged."

"Huh." I turned back and watched the BT'S again. "Sam, I absolutely love delivering with you but I gotta admit, if you weren't here at this particular moment, I'd be rubbing one off right now while staring at Higgs. Well, not _staring_. I'd blink now and then cuz else It'd look creepy. But yeah. I'd so be doing that. Fantasies at night get old. Fantasies can't jump on ya or touch you back or do alllllll sorts of wickedly indecent things.... Why are you looking at me like that, Higgs Monaghan? You're God damn Walking Sex. Sex on legs. Eye candy. Panty wetter. Orgasmic. And you get sexier the more pissed off you get. If I ever make you rage out one day, you _better_ rage fuck me. Swear to god Higgs. My clits seen more finger action from me since I first saw you than it has since I hit puberty 11 years ago."

Higgs just stared at me, his extreme anger just wafting off of him - and then he suddenly grabbed me by my hair TIGHT, jerked me forward and kissed me with this strong malevolent hatefilled NEED that blew me AWAY. When he moved back, my lips were puffed and slightly bleeding where he'd bit into them and I just stared at him. 

When this little smile touched my lips, I whispered, "Fuck yeah...." then full out asked, "So that means you wanna fuck? Gotta figure out a good week to do this."

Higgs just silently studied me so I shrugged. "Whatever. You probably know how to find me. For now though, I'm bored sitting here SO" I lazily called out, "Timefall go away come back some other day." and it instantly stopped, the remaining BT'S gone with it. "Let's go, Sam. We got miles to go before we're done." 

"You mean you coulda done this the entire time?!" Sam groaned and I just shrugged with an, "Eh". 

I rose, helped Sam up and we started off. Not 2 minutes later, Higgs was in front of me, silent, but then grabbed me and again gave me one hate FILLED punishing kiss full of the kind of need that a dehydrated dying man would have when he found water. 

When he let me go again, he simply said, "Soon." and jumped away.

"Okay then. That was such a Higgs thing to do. C'mon Sam. Got lost time to make up for."

"You seriously asked Higgs if he wanted to FUCK?!" 

"That was like 5 hours ago, Sam. Jesus christ where were you at?" 

"Trying not to vomit..." 

"Hey. He can't help it he's imperfectly perfect. Sheesh."

Sam choked again. 

I offered him another bottle of water. 


End file.
